


Red and green, gold's mutual.

by LilithElizabeth



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Powerful Loki, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithElizabeth/pseuds/LilithElizabeth
Summary: A collection of random and unconnected one shorts, ficlets sort of pieces.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time uploading anything on this platform, am i'm confused with so many features it had when i was uploading this and maybe it will day a day or two for me to understand it completely :)

1)

“Ma’am, is this your dog?”

Loki froze. She’d already told Tony that it was a bad idea. 

‘What if Fenris tuned into a pup while they were outside’ she’d pointed out.  
Tony heard her not. He was keen to take his little step-sons to ‘picnic’ he called specifically. 

“Yes man, it’s our pup.” Tony appeared behind the man who had asked her. He’d held her-their elder son in his arms.

A five years old boy, not a serpent. 

“Why you’ve put a dog in crib?” 

“First of, it’s a pup, and second, it’s none of your business.”

“You’re right, yes, it’s none of my business but-” he stopped under Stark’s glare. “…nothing.” He abruptly strode away muttering ‘weirdos.’ 

“It was a bad idea.” Tony murmured. “I guess the ice cream got a bit heavy on Jorm’s stomach.” 

Maybe it wasn’t that bad idea. Loki concluded at last.

2) 

“No it’s really not that complicated. He’s a bad person.”

“Who?”

“Stark. Tony Stark.” Jane said. 

“What are you really talking about?” Loki asked.

“Weren’t you listening? We were talking about Tony Stark’s latest scandalous news.” Darcy handed Loki coffee mug while sipping hers.

“I didn’t know you were interested in such talks.” 

“Hey!” Darcy exclaimed. “Don’t judge us like that; it’s not that we gossip all day.”

“I’m not.” Loki sipped her coffee. “But I’m interested, do tell?” never drink that bitter poison even again.

“About what?”

“Tony Stark is a bad person.”

“Oh that!- and Darcy showered her school of thought on Loki. After that Loki went back to her apartment and sent an email.

Mr. Stark, you have my gratitude for your patience that you waited for me to make an appropriate rational decision, of both of our likings. My answer to your request is-

I’m coming back Home 

p.s. – and you better have a passable excuse for your mistake when I get back. 

3)

“Hey…what’s wrong with your face?” Tony leaned his hand to remove the scarf. Loki held his wrist to defend.  
“No!” 

“Why? What has happened?” Tony immediately asked.

“Nothing.” 

“Loki...” Tony pressed. 

“I don’t want to tell Tony. Please.” She almost begged.

“…okay.” Tony said. 

“…thank you.”

They didn’t talk but kept walking slowly in the rural city square. It was one of those very rarely occurring times when her husband be gone for business trips for weeks and Loki be able to spend a fraction of moments with her Lover.

“You know, you can be free from this torture and-and we can always…leave.” Tony said looking at the setting sun. 

“Leave.” Loki tasted the word on her tongue and found it foreign.

Next day Gutenberg press released the news paper.

‘Businessman Steven Rodger’s wife went missing.’

4)

“The king is missing.”

It started with a whisper, an eavesdropping and then the whole palace began to search for their king.

_“What has happened Anthony, my dearest?”_

The midnight was full sun rise for the kingdom of Ironland.

_“I don’t know.”_

Every soldier, every servant and slave were searching for King.

_“You must know something.”_

_“The only thing I know is that I can’t live with you, my love.”_

_“So you want to come here.”_

_“Yes.”_ I

The next day entire kingdom had gotten the news that King fell from the outskirts of the great mountains.

“You can come, Anthony.”

5)

“Ah, yes, come in. close the door behind you.”

Loki did as she was told.

“Now,” Tony swayed his chair back. “Your notes and journals are on that table,” he pointed.

“Your other stuff is already sent to your Norway house.” He opened the drawer. “And so that we’re cleared.” He slammed a document on the table. 

“Here’s divorce papers.” 

She eyed the paper. “You’re in so much hurry to leave me.” She grimly smiled.

“You left me with no choice, Loki.”

“You want me to sign them.”

Tony stared at papers. “Again you left me with no choice.”


	2. Chapter 2

1)  
“What makes you think it was an accident?”

Loki put a heavy hand on her stomach. The piercing pain was unbearable.

"Wha-what?" 

"It was a slow. Didn't you realize princess?"

Loki try to scramble on the floor to stand but was failing miserably. 

"You were dying slowly and slowly. Killing your child without even knowing."

"Yo-you..it was po-poison-n isn't it-t?"

'Yes, poison. It was really hard to get you to trust me. But it got easy bfecause of your vulnerability."

"Yo-u kille-d my Ant-thony." 

"No, I didn't do it. But it's not that I'm blaming or something."

2)  
“Sorry. You’re the first person I’ve spoken to in ten years.”

"So what were you doing before? I'm quarantined.. Self imposed solitude...?"

"Jail." 

"Um what?"

"I was prisoner."

"Oh!" 

"So now do you still want to talk to me?" Loki lazily stretched her body only the bench.

"Yup, why?"

"People usually avoid talking to criminals."

"But you've completed your sentence, yes."

"Yes." she softly said glancing at the sky aimlessly. "Perhaps not." she suddenly spoke.

"Well, if that's the case then it will be little wrong for me to talk with you as I'm an avenger."

3)

“I don’t suppose you’ve got a blowtorch around here?”.

"No."

"So... " Tony looked around. "...what should we do?"

"First, as we've landed on this anonymous island, with no food, no water, no source of heat. I think the first thing we need to do is to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"We're so close to death, and yet here you are being snarky shit as you are."

"Not my first encounter to death, and this time I want to make this reunion as lovely as I can."

"My neither."

4)

“I know you’re here. You may as well show yourself.”  
In the darkness, a shimmery apparition of green and gold appeared and solidified into a human figure.

"Now you see me, Tony."

Tony unfold his hand and huffed. "What you want?"  
"Why you think that I'm here to get something from you?"

"Don't you always?"

"Tell me one thing that I've of you?"

"My heart" He said bluntly.  
"Oh" 

"Yes, so do you like to hear what else you have of me?"

"..." 

"Everything. I put my whole life for you yet you-" his fist tightened.

5)

“Get a job!” 

Tony slammed his hand on table and Loki flinched and take a few steps back.

"I'm done with this babysitting you and solving out things for you. Go to hell!"

"I may go there as well if all father hadn't put me here as my punishment." Loki slowly said.

And Tony immediately regretted his outburst that Loki had to do nothing with it. He was just there, an easy target and he-

"I apologize for all trouble that I cause you, it was not my intend to do so." and with that Loki teleported.

6)  
“According to this, you owe them eighty thousand dollars.”

"Anything for you to say, defender."

"Nope, nothing at all my lord." Tony said, clearly rolled eyes when the accused glare at him.

"According to the evidences...." the Judge began.  
When the court was adjourned. He met public prosecutor, Loki, outside of the court room.

"You again won."

Loki shook. "It's not I or you that won, it's the justice that won."

"Yes" Tony agreed.

"So," Loki drawled. "What else you do after being a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Iron man and now a lawyer?"

Tony smirked. "We can talk about my other professions on a lovely dinner date."

And Loki agreed.


End file.
